I Love Your Unspoken Words
by vagueyetmenacing
Summary: Brittany writes for a living. She decided to start an art class but doesn't even consider finding the most brilliant woman she's ever met. Althought that woman can't speak, her art and actions speak for themselves. shy!Santana, tomboy-ish!Santana
1. Chapter 1

You've been sitting here for what, ten minutes? You forgot your watch at home so you don't know, really. You start to write the second chapter of your story on a notebook but you hear the sound of someone opening the door. You look up, and in comes the teacher, along with a girl. You widen your eyes because the girl is possibly the most gorgeous girl you've ever seen. She has long, dark hair and brown eyes and caramel skin and you could go on for a while if you wanted to. She's wearing a red flannel shirt with it's sleeves rolled up to her elbows and tight dark jeans. The teacher whispers something in her ear and she moves around, sitting in the chair that's opposite to you in the half circle they're organized in.

The art class starts, and the teacher tells you all to draw whoever you want so he can evaluate what you need to work the most on. You scramble to your feet and walk towards the girl.

-Can… Can I be your partner? – You ask shyly. She simply nods in response.

You both start working on the drawings and you can't help but admire how beautiful she looks as she does so. Her drawing ends up much better than yours but you don't really care though.

The class ends and you all walk out of the door. You're in a hurry to get home and start writing so you walk quickly to the subway station. Sitting on a bench, you look around and watch as people hurry around the place. Someone sits beside you but you don't look. After a while, they poke you in the shoulder.

You turn your head and the girl from the art class is sitting beside you, waving and smiling. You smile as a blush creeps up your cheeks.

-Hey, you!

She starts to make gestures, as if she's writing something down. You think for a second before you assume she's asking for paper and a pen. You take both out of you rainbow colored backpack and hand them to her.

_Hi. I liked your drawing. _Is what she writes. You must make a confused face (which happens quite often), because she continues writing: _I'm mute, btw._

She shrugs like it's no big deal, and for you, it isn't, really.

-Thanks! Though you have to admit, yours is much better – You say, smiling.

It seems like she'll start writing again, but suddenly she gets up, gesturing backwards. You see a train arrived and notice it's your train too, so you walk with her. You take a seat and she sits next to you. You talk a little about why you started the art class, and she does too. She explains she always enjoyed writing and that she saw the opportunity and took it.

When the train comes to a halt, she gets up. You're really sad that she's leaving, so you grab her hand.

-Do you want me to… Uh… Walk you home? The streets can be pretty scary at night.

She seems to think it over for a while and nods, blushing (You didn't know ethnic people could blush but oh well, there is an embarrassing amount of things you don't know).

You walk together. It starts to rain, so you take off your jacket and hand it over to her. She hands it back, but you insist and she ends up taking it. After a while you arrive at her house, and she smiles at you before giving you your jacket and entering her house.

You walk home with a strange feeling, sort of like someone's choking you but also kissing you and you can't focus on just one of them. It takes you a while to be able to focus on writing.


	2. Books and glances

**I'm really sorry about the chapters being so tiny and everything. Also, I don't know much about publishing books so whatever's wrong in here, ignore it.**

** Also, opinions and comments would be greatly appreciated.**

The next day, you wake up early. Like usual, you go to a nearby Starbucks and ask for a hot chocolate, then go back home and start writing. You have some new ideas for the story and you're really excited about them. After an hour and only a few paragraphs, you take off your black rimmed glasses and go grab something to eat, while you answer your cellphone.

-Hey, Quinn – You say.

-Yeah yeah, hey. How's the story going? – She asks. She's one of your best friends, and also your editor. She calls you every day, which is kind of nice because you get a bit lonely.

-Great! I'm writing right now and I'm actually excited about it – You answer cheerily.

-That's nice – She goes silent for a while – How's stuff?

-By stuff do you mean my love life? – You ask, narrowing your eyes.

-Mostly yeah.

-Actually – You start, blushing – This really pretty girl is in the same art class I'm in. She seems really nice and stuff.

-Oh, that's nice. Hey, I've got to go – She says, and hangs up.

You sigh dreamily when you remember the girl. You realize you forgot her name and make a mental note to ask her when you see her again. _Tomorrow- _You remind yourself excitedly.

Tomorrow arrives quickly, and you go through all morning thinking about seeing the girl again. You daydream about her (though you'd never admit it to someone) and you realize you're going to be late for class if you take so long to decide what to wear. _You barely know her-_ You think, scolding yourself. That doesn't stop you from picking a tight fitting dress, just in case.

You get there when the class is starting, so you quickly sit down and look around, searching for the Latina. She waves shyly at you when you find her, and you smile. The class is really nice but you don't get to talk to her and you're really disappointed at that.

You stop by the door and wait for her, and she keeps glancing your way while she packs her things.

-Are you taking the subway tonight? – You ask, hopefully.

She nods, smiling, and gestures for you to walk along with her. You do, and by the time you arrive at the station you've exchanged glances and shy smiles a bazillion times.

You both sit on the same bench, and you can't help the wave of memory that washes through your body.

-Oh, I forgot to ask… What's your name?

She takes a pen from her back pocket, along with a little notebook, and smiles cheekily at you when you say "Oooh, you came prepared this time". _Santana Lopez, _she writes, _you?_

-Brittany Pierce – You say, and for a second you think she choked on her own saliva or something because she widens her eyes and forms an "o" with her mouth. You furrow your eyebrows and she holds up a hand, telling you to wait, and then rummages through her backpack before taking a familiar book from it. You smile, looking at it and examining the all-too familiar cover, taking in the skull which cut in half and the black writing that spells 'Annabeth'.

-Wow, this is so cool – You mumble after looking at the book you wrote – What do you think about it? Is it any good?

_This is the second time I read it actually, _while she writes, you notice she's shaking a bit. You chuckle at that. _Everything about it just SCREAMS genius and oh MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING._

-No big deal, really. It's just me. Don't think I'm any better just because I wrote this thing.

_I don't. I'm just really surprised and happy and I was so curious about how you looked like and here you are._

When you read the scrawls, you chuckle again, remembering you asked Quinn not to put your face in the book. You don't know why, you just really didn't want to.

You scurry to your feet and ask her to follow you as you get into the train.

_I really loved the fact that you introduced a gay man in the book without making a big deal out of it or anything._

You thank her and you talk about the book for the rest of the journey. You feel a bit self-conscious because you're talking about you so much, but when you mention it she just shrugs and says you aren't.

While you walk her home (you hope this is going to become a routine) she mentions she studies in McKinley High and you're kinda taken aback by the fact that she's still in High School. You tell her that you didn't go to college, mostly because your grades weren't very good and the lack of interest on studying something was huge. She holds your hand when you say you're just stupid and gestures for you to stop. She writes something down and you smile when you read it.

_You're not stupid, you just have a different kind of intelligence. Never let people put you down like that._

You ask for her phone number and she happily gives it to you, and you don't hesitate when you say you want to see her again. She looks down and blushes, writes something down and hands the little notebook to you.

_If you… You know, want to and don't have anything else to do, you could totally see me after school tomorrow._

You chuckle at her shyness and say that yes, you want to see her and yes, you will be there. She stands awkwardly before you and waves you goodbye, unlocking her door and walking inside her house, leaving you there with a stupid grin plastered on your face.


	3. Punches and smiles

**So I'm not sure how this works but you guys were so nice in your reviews so I'm goin to answer you all (is this a thing? Whatevs, you guys were great)**

**naynayrivers428****: Yeah, sory if the summary was a bit confusing or something **

** Allilurks: Aw thank you so much! Here it is :)**

** bKb: Ikr. At first I wasn't going to put Quinn but then I was like why not?**

** xoKara: Trust me, it's going to happen. And thanks you cutie pie!**

** Guest: Aw, thanks!**

** Brittana Fan: Sorry, I'll start using the quotes. I'm Brazilian and over here we use the – thingy so yeah,sorry**

** Mel-kung: Well, I'm just trying to make justice to the cuteness that is Brittana.**

** Stopmeifyoucan: I plan on doing so :)**

** Also, if any one is wondering, the name 'Annabeth' for the book title is only because I've written a tale with the same name and I couldn't really think of a better one. I'd say I could show anyone if they're curios but no one will be so yeah.**

You couldn't be more excited. You're trying to go to sleep, really, you are, but you just can't because a million thought are running through your mind, all of them related to Santana. Santana. Now that's a great name.

After almost two hours you fall asleep.

You wake up and almost giggle in excitement because you're so freaking excited about seeing Santana. You can't help it when you call Quinn while walking to Starbucks.

"SHE ASKED ME OUT" You scream at the speakers. You hear a thump and some swear words before Quinn answers:

"God dammit you jerk. I dropped my fucking phone!" She says angrily, and you chuckle "But seriously? She asked you out?"

"Well… You could say that. She asked me if I'd like to go get her after school"

"SCHOOL? She's still a high schooler? Oh Jesus" Quinn mumbles down the line.

" She's a senior though, and whatevs. Oh, and the story's still going great and all that jazz"

"Great. I think you only have like two months if you still want that deal though" She says. You're too excited about a certain girl to care.

"I have to go Q. See ya"

"Bye Britt"

You hang up as you arrive at your building. Saying hi to the door keeper, you walk inside.

Most of your morning is spent writing, and you have a headache by the time you go cook lunch in the kitchen. Lord Tubbington follows you and sits behind you as you eat.

"Sometimes I swear you're a dog" You mumble, throwing some tuna in front of him. He eats it greedily.

"Oh my god" You say under your breath as you look through your wardrobe. You're officially freaking out. There's not a single piece of clothing you feel like wearing.

"What do you wear when you go see an amazing girl at her school?" You ask Lord Tubbington. He purrs in response, and you shrug, picking a flower-patterned dress and a jacket.

You leave home and walk for 15 minutes until you get to McKinley. You sit on the grass, under a tree, and write while you wait for the bell to ring. You feel a sudden wave of nostalgia but it goes away after a while (thankfully).

After about 20 minutes, it rings and you smile excitedly, but after 10 minutes, Santana doesn't show up and you start to worry. You feel silly, but you get up and enter the school, feeling strangely old while you walk through the hallways and look around, searching for the familiar long, dark hair. You hear a commotion not far away from where you are, so you walk towards the sound and follow some kids who also heard it.

The scene before you makes you see red. Santana's standing there, looking like she's about to cry and covered in a red, sticky liquid you suppose is a slushie. There's a scrawny boy laughing at her and saying something you can't hear, some other boys laughing at what he says, but you suppose it's a bunch of bullshit.

"Hey!" You scream at him "Shut the hell up, would ya?"

He looks at you with a smirk and you swear to god you're going to punch him in the face.

"Why would I?" He says, pointing at you. You walk towards him.

"Because if you don't, I'm going to punch you in the face. Let her go."

He laughs, he god damn laughs and you cringe.

"I'm serious" You warn "Let her go" You feel a warm hand on your shoulder, and you look behind you. Santana's looking at you with a strange look, like she's telling you to stop.

"Why do you care anyway, blondie? She's just a dyke who can't even spe-" He says, but you don't let him finish. You lunge at him, punching him square in the face. He falls backwards but soon gets up and runs towards you. When he's close enough, you throw your body to the right, leaving only your foot in place. He trips and falls down. Again. He's getting up when a man with a strong accent speaks up:

"You! You three, come here right now" He says, pointing at you, the stupid boy and at Santana.

The boy pretends he didn't hear him and lunges forward, but some guy you suppose is a teacher holds him back.

He pulls him toward the principal's office, and you and Santana follow him. She looks at you with a disapproving look as you walk. You gulp.

You all sit down.

"What happened?" The Indian (you suppose he's from India) man asks.

"Can I just say I don't even study here?" You point out. Santana sighs and gives you a pointed look "Sorry."

"That crazy girl just punched me in the face and-"

"HE WAS BULLYING HER! THAT'S SO OBVIOUS OH GOD" You scream.

"Quiet!" The principal says.

The scrawny boy 'explains' what happened but you really are not taking any bullshit today.

"Look at her!" You point at Santana "She's covered in slushies! He was calling her a dyke and saying she couldn't speak like it's so wrong and that was bullying"

The principal ends up being nicer than you though he was and he gives the boy suspension for a week, but also tells you you are not allowed to come into the building again. You're going to complain but Santana gestures for you to shut up so you do just that.

There's a boy waiting for you both in front of the Principal's office, and he gently tells Santana she should go change. You can't help but notice how flamboyant he offer to help her and she begrudgingly agrees. You follow her into the bathroom and sigh in relief when you notice no one's in there. You grab some paper towels and wet them, gently wiping Santana's face and silently admiring how beautiful she is.

All air leaves your lungs as she starts unbuttoning her shirt, but then she seems to notice you're there like she was used to doing this everyday and blushes, entering a stall. You sit on the sink's counter while you wait for her to change. She comes out and doesn't even gesture for you to follow her as she stomps out of the bathroom like she just remembered she's supposed to be mad at you.

You let out hiss when your hand starts to sting. Looking down, you see your knuckles are red and a bit bloody from the punch. You're kind of upset for punching the kid, really, because you hate violence. You're a pacifist, you really are, but that boy made you so god damned angry and for a moment it was like you weren't actually there.

You meet the flamboyant kid in the entrance of the building and he asks you what's your name.

"Brittany" You answer, and he widens his eyes in recognition, like he's heard the name so many times. You feel Santana shift uncomfortably beside you. He introduces himself as Kurt. "So, what now?" You ask, hoping Santana won't tell you to go home.

The smaller girl takes the little notebook from her pocket and writes something down.

"_I want to go to your house. Someone's gotta take care of your hand"_

_ "_As awesome as you going to my house sounds, I'm okay" You say, but she shakes her head and gestures for you to lead the way. Kurt follows you and the walk is all sorts of weird because Kurt's talking to her through sign language and she's responding and looking at you with an angry expression.

You arrive 15 minutes later, and you can't help but smile as Santana looks around your home like it's this great place, when it's not, really. It's just this really illuminated apartment with books everywhere and it's a mess, really.

She gestures something at Kurt and he tells you she asked if you have a first aid kit. You get it for her and she leaves to the kitchen after you tell her where there are clean towels.

"You really shouldn't have done that" Kurt tells you when she's gone.

"Why?" You ask, already knowing what he's talking about.

"Because she hates it. She hates knowing that sometimes she can't protect herself and she hates it when people act like she isn't able to"

"I didn't mean to… To make her angry. I was just SO mad" You explain.

"I get it, Brittany. I'm just warning you."

Santana walks in and he signs something at her, to which she responds with a nod and a hug. He tells you he's leaving and you wave him goodbye.

Santana takes the wet hand towel and carefully presses it against your hand, cleaning it. You wince in pain and she stops, but you tell her to keep going. The way she gently wraps adhesive plaster with cotton around your knuckles tells you she isn't mad, not really.

"Thanks" You mumble.

"_You're a complete idiot" _She writes in response, and you flinch because that word is way too familiar to you "_SORRY! I didn't mean it like that, just… I didn't need you to rescue me or whatever you thought you were doing"_

"I get it okay? It's not that I think you're incapable of taking care of yourself or whatever but that guy make me so angry" You try to explain.

She sighs and puts down the notebook, looking at you and taking your un-harmed hand between hers. You understand what she's trying to say : It's okay.

She tells you she's got to go before her mother freaks out and you ask her if she needs you to walk her home. She says you've done enough.

She gets up and you walk her to the door. She stands there, looking at you like she's known you for years and you feel a wave of fondness towards the Latina.

"Thanks for… I don't know… Being you" You mumble almost inaudibly.

She blushes and stands on her tip-toes, kissing you on the cheek. It burns, the feeling of her lips pressed against your skin, and you feel you legs turn to jelly as she walks away, pressing the button of the elevator.

"Hey!" You almost scream. She looks at you, confusion apparent on her face "Never let people put you down."

She smiles at her own words and winks at you before entering the elevator.

You close your door and all but throw yourself on the couch, feeling all kinds of emotions rush through you.


	4. Homework and Tubbs

**Wow you guys are amazing! Thank you all for the kind reviews!**

**stopmeifyoucan:Thanks!**

**Allilurks: Aw thanks love!**

**xoKara: You're so god damned nice! Thank you!**

**Guest: Ikr, it's just impossible not to write them being adorable around each other.**

**snixxx243: Well, here it is!**

You realize you don't know if you're supposed to go meet Santana at school the next day, so you send her a text. She replies mere minutes after, with a "If you want to :)", to which you answer that yes, you do want to see her the next day, and ask her if maybe, just maybe she can come over to your place after class so you can do something together. She says she does, of course she does, and you squeak in excitment at prospect of an afternoon spent with Santana.

You go to sleep with a smile on your face.

Your routine is pretty much the same after you wake up, although you spend the whole day thinking about how you have a crush on a certain brunette. You think it's silly, really, because you've known her for a week, but still, you do.

When it's around four p.m., the time she told you her classes would end, you leave your house and nervously walk to McKinley. You sigh in relief when you see her talking to Kurt through sign language.

"Hey." You say, standing behind her. She turns around and smiles at you.

"Santana told me you're taking her to your house?" Kurt asks. Not accusingly though, just curious.

"Yeah. I thought we could spend some proper time together and stuff like that."

He nods and tells both of you he's heading home. He gives you a pointed look, and you understand he's trying to tell you to be careful.

"So... Shall we?" You ask Santana, gesturing for her to start walking. She hands you a note.

"_No one bothered me today" _Is what it tells you. You beam at her. She hands you another one "_How's the hand?"_

_"I_t's fine" You say as you make a mental note to try to learn sign language.

The rest of the way to your house is silent, but comfortable. She links her pinkie to yours when you're halfway there, and your heart almost stops. You take a deep breath and keep going, trying to relax.

Once you arrive at home, she stands awkwardly in the middle of the living room, a huge difference to yesterday, when she was moving around like she had been there so many times.

"What now?" You ask, gesturing for her to sit down.

She takes a book from her black backpack and you groan, understanding what she means: Freaking homework.

"I have to tell you though, I suck at everything related to school" You warn, but she just shrugs and sits on the floor, with her back resting on the couch. You sit beside her, mentally patting yourself on the back for having an apartment with carpet.

Basically, the next hour is spent by you watching her as she reads and writes, making some funny faces sometimes and glancing your way and blushing. It's probably one of your favorite hours ever. Lord Tubbington shows up when you both get up to sit on the couch and watch some TV or something. Santana's eyes go comically wide and she points at it, pushing herself backwards until she's bumping into you. You laugh at her silliness.

"That's Tubbs."You explain. She makes a face, like that doesn't help at all "He's just a cat."

She sighs in relief and you giggle. She lets out a soundless chuckle and the feeling of her body shaking against yours has got to be one of your favorite feelings.

After a while, she asks you if she can look through your books, you let her, of course, and she comes back holding a book of Edgar Allan Poe's poems (weird, since you always wear rainbow stuff and believe in magic and all that, but you think he's a genius). She asks you to read some of them out loud.

You choose one and then read it, trying to make yourself sound powerful, and she smiles all the way through. When you finish, she says she always wanted someone to read stuff for her out loud. That sends a painful pang to your heart, but also fondness because she picked _you _to read them.

You talk for a while, about random stuff, and she laughs and smiles at your jokes, you laugh at hers, and when it's almost ten o'clock she says her mom is coming over to get her. You frown slightly, but say that's okay, because it is.

When she walks through your door you sream hey at her again. She chuckles and turns around. You walk quickly towards her and stand in front of her, looking down slightly because of the heigh difference. You stare into those chocolate brown eyes for a bit before leaning down and kissing her cheek. You almost choke on the feeling of her skin against your lips and force yourself to pull away.

You're halfway up when Santana stands on her tiptoes (again) and pecks your lips you close your eyes instantly and try to follow her as she descends but she laughs and pulls away. She enters the elevator and you're left there (again), thinking about how hopeless you are.


	5. Tears and cupcakes

**I'm sorry about the days without posting (although it was like two days) but I was travelling and there's some shitty stuff going on right now and I'm really upset so sorry if this chapter sucks.**

**Oh and answering the reviews (I skipped two reviews in the last chapter so the answers are here):**

**Gleek4245(about chapter 3): Aw thank you!**

**Guest(about chapter 3): Thanks! Haha good thing you love Brazil, but I don't like Neymar though**

**Jmicks: Thanks you cutie pie.**

**Guest(about chapeter 1): The originial plan is (spoiler alert!) for Santana to be mute the whole story, but who knows ;)**

**Guest(about chapter 4): As I just said, it isn't the original plan but maybe...**

**naynayrivers428: (spoiler alert...kinda) Are you psychic? She will, actually**

You can't sleep. You just can't fall asleep. It's two in the morning, but since tomorrow is Saturday, you're not worried. But still, you can't sleep.

You keep thinking about the kiss, and desperately grasping for the few strands of memory you have of the feeling of her lips pressed against your lips. You're trying to remember every detail.

Out of the blue, your cellphone rings once, and you see you've got a text:

_I'm sorry for kissing you like that. It was probably the best kiss of my life, though_

_Santana_

You smile like an idiot and go to sleep without further thoughts.

You wake up to an empty house and you feel extremely depressed because of that. You don't know what triggered it but you think that maybe having someone you like over did. You remember you invited Santana to come over today for lunch and you groan because you REALLY don't want to have to deal with people today. Not that you don't appreciate her company but it's just... Since _it _happened, you get really sad sometimes. Quinn always notices and sometimes she comes over, but you don't want people around today.

You take a shower and put on the first clothes you see because you aren't having any shit today. Since it's already a half past ten, you sit on your couch and begrundingly (although a part of you is really excited) wait for Santana while watching TV.

After a while, you start to cry. You really didn't see it coming, but in a matter of minutes, you're sobbing. Memories and flashbacks are running wildly through your head and really, you're a cheery person and all that but you just can't do this right now.

Someone knocks on your door and you ignore it. You know it's Santana and actually, it hurts to ignore her but you're a mess. She knocks again, more furiously. You groan and get up, openning the door.

"Please, leave" You say "I really can't do this right now."

You look up and she's standing there, holding a tray of cupcakes and you watch as her smile falters until she looks like she's about to cry. She drops the tray, which, you notice, has a note saying "Good morning", and runs. She takes the stairs.

You realize what you just did as soon as the door closes and you run after her, taking the elevator.

When you arrive in the lobby, she's leaving the building. You follow her, getting closer, and you thank god for your long legs.

"Santana!" You scream. She stops "Santana... I'm sorry!"

She turns around and you begin to shake uncontrollably since you're only wearing a T-shirt and sweatpants and it's snowing.

"I'm just... I'm really screwed up right now, okay? It's not that I don't want to see you but I just remembered some stuff and... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't be perfect for you, even though I don't even know if you like me, but I just, I want to be good for you, but it's just that... _today _isn't a very good day. And I know I only just met you and all that but you are really important to me and I'm really sorry if I screwed things up between us."

You were supposed to say more but then she's running towards you and jumping on you, tangling her legs around your waist, her arms aroung your neck and crashing her lips to yours and you moan, because _shit. _It takes you a beat to kiss her back, but when you do, she tightens her embrace and you almost fall down. You part your lips and her tongue brushes against yours, exploring your mouth as you do so with hers, and it's probably the most fantastic kiss ever.

She pulls away for breath and you stare at her, amazed, and she laughs, resting her head on your shoulder. You hug her even tighter, pulling her as close as humanly possible.


	6. Doctor Who and lunch

**Oh jesus, so many views... Thank you guys for being incredible**

**secretleztech: (spoiler alert... kinda) A few people have been asking about this and now I honestly don't know if I should stick to my plan or change it so people will get what they want. (help would be greatly appreciated)**

**allilurks: Hey you! Thank you again for being so nice!**

**xoKara: Aww thanks mate! You'll get a bit of information in this chapter.**

**Guest: Why thank you! You're lovely :)**

**Oh and one more thing: The chapters are EXTREMELY short, I know, but I'm used to writing short stories and tales so yeah... If you guys want, I can try and write longer chapters, but that'll probably take longer to update. Anyway, opinions are (as always) appreciated.**

**Tw in the end of the chapter because of spoilers, so if you gave any triggers or something, scroll down a bit **

"Can we like, go upstairs? I'm freezing" You mumble, after a few seconds of hugging. She looks at you like she just remembered you're wearing what you're wearing and lets go of your body. You quickly get into the buliding and she follows you.

You both take the elevator and enter your apartment (quickly taking the tray of cupcakes in the entrance). You put on a hoodie, and when she gives you a questionning look you explain that you don't like to turn on the heating. She smiles at you like you're some sort of precious thing and you give her an awkward smile back.

"So... Lunch?" You question, and she nods eagerly.

You start to cook pasta, and she offers to help you with it. You both cook together, a comfortable silence covering both of you, but it's still wonderful. The way her skin brushes against yours when she's close to you, the way she looks at you with an embarrased and frustrated look on her face when she can't reach something on a high shelf... Just having her close to you, doing something so homy like cooking is brilliant. You tell her stuff, unimportant stuff, and she just makes funny faces and laughs at your jokes. Most people would probably be bothered by the fact that you can't communicate like a "normal" couple, but you don't. You were never the kind of person who got bothered by this kind of silly stuff in the first place, and just having her around, knowing she's listenning to you and that if she wants to say something, she will, is more than enough to you.

After you finish, you both take your plates to the sofa and she sits on the floor. You narrow your eyes before sitting down beside her and placing the plate over your lap.

"Why don't you ever sit on a sofa?" You ask curiously. She visibly gulps and looks at you with a frightened look on her face that basically begs for you to drop it "Oh... Nevermind."

She takes the notebook from her pocket and writes _Thanks _in it.

"I'm sorry again... For being mean earlier. It was silly, really."

_What's wrong?_

"Nothing... It's just-" You stop yourself, thinking that she probably doesn't want to know.

_You can tell me, you know._

You sigh because you know you have to talk to someone about this. Santana seems like the right choice, so you take a deep breath and open your mouth.

"About 2 years ago... I had a... A boyfriend. He was really nice and all that, we were dating for two months... It's not like I-Like I was completely in love with him, really. I loved him, true, but I wasn't _in love _with him. He was amazing, really" You can't help but let a few tears escape "Anyway... I was writting one day, we had just finished high school. So I was writting something, I can't remember what because I threw it away that day, and my cellphone rang. There was a really deep voice in the other end of the line, and he said he was a cop... So I got scared because... Yeah... So he said that... That Scott had been in a car accident and that he was... He was dead." You finish. Santana had wrapped her arms around you in the middle of the story and was still holding you tightly. You had cried more as you went, and she was drying your tears with her thumb.

_I'm sorry_, she mouths, and you smile at her lovingly. You both just stay there, your lunch momentarily forgotten, hugging each other.

After you relaxed and you both ate, you turned on the TV and put on Doctor Who dvd's (at her request... After she freaked out because you like Doctor Who and you freaked out because she likes Doctor Who). You both mouth the best quotes of your favorite episodes as you watch, and it turns into a full-blown Doctor Who marathon when you both have been sitting there for nine hours and she has texted her uncle and he has (after a lot of arguing) agreed to let her sleep over at your place. She's been holding your hand since the first episode, and only let go to go to the bathroom. You're both grinning like idiots and glancing at each other while you watch, and when it's midnight, she yawns.

"You want to go to sleep?" You ask.

_Embarrasingly so - _She answers.

You lend her some sweatpants and a hoodie and she takes a shower. You get all giddy at the thought of sharing a bed with her. After you're both showered and changed, she just stands by your bed.

"Something wrong?" You ask worriedly.

She shakes her head and takes a deep breath before grabbing your hand and laying on your bed. You lay beside her and forget about every thing in the world when she shuffles closer. You drape an arm around her waist and she rests her head on your other bicep, and you almost die when the smell of coconut invades your nostrils. You feel and hear her sigh happily.

"Good night, honey." You mumble. She does a little nod with her head and you match your breathing to hers, falling asleep a while after her breathing has become more even.

The last thought on your mind is how your heart isn't the only one in the room that's beatting erraticaly.

**Minor (don't even worry) character death.**


	7. Mom and pancakes

**So I apologise in advance if I start posting less updates or something but I'm going to start watching Attack on Titan so yeah**

You wake up to the smell of coconut and to the feeling of someone's body pressed against your own. You don't open your eyes at first, taking in the feeling of having Santana's back pressed against your front.

Eventually, you do, and you see she's still sleeping. You pull away slightly so you can watch her better (which is slightly creepy, but you don't find it in yourself to care). Her breathing is calm and serene and you feel the urge to kiss her, but you don't.

After about 15 minutes of watching her, she stirs awake and you smile at her when she slowly opens her eyes. She looks confused for a second, but then she grins and envelops you in a hug.

"Good morning." You mumble.

_"Good morning" _She mouths.

You think you've read somewhere that mute people don't actually mouth stuff because they can't speak so there's no reason to, but you quickly shake the thought out of your head. You don't think Santana'd lie to you.

"You hungry?" You ask.

She nods so you both get up and go to the kitchen, stopping in the bathroom to brush your teeth (you gave her a spare toothbrush).

She asks you if she can cook pancakes and you say that yes, you'd actually love pancakes. Your cellphone rings while she's cooking, so you get up and stop watching her with a stupid grin on your face and go get the call.

"Yeah?" You answer.

"Brittany?" Says an all-too-familiar voice.

"...Mom" You mumble.

"How are you, honey?"

"Fine, mom. What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?"

"Just tell me, mum"

"I'm going to a dinner party tonight, and I want you to come and bring someone with you. I think you might help me close the deal"

You sigh. This is going to be a long, long day.


	8. Girlfriends and stupid moms

**allilurks: Lovely as always :)**

**xoKara: Haha thanks. And be patient ;)**

**Guest: Why thank you very much!**

"So... Are you going?" You ask hopefully, nervously. Santana's just staring at you with a weird look on her face. You're kind of nervous for asking her to go out with you to your mom's business dinner. It's weird.

_"Is this a date?"_ She writes.

"NO!" You all but yell "I mean... Kind of... Not that I don't want to go on a date with you but like... I don't- I don't know" You say, turning beet red.

She smiles sweetly at you and nods. You grin at her and she grins back. She grabs her coat and kisses you on the cheek before mouthing "A date it is" and leaving your apartment.

You're a nervous wreck. You think you're shaking slightly, but you're not sure. You probably are. You look down at the blue, simple dress you're wearing, pull your overcoat over you shoulder and ring the doorbell. A man opens the door and stares at you for a while before cracking a smile.

"You must be Brittany!" He says cheerfully.

"You must be Thomas" You reply, shaking his hand.

"You're prettier than what I thought" He grins, turning around "Nice catch San-" He doesn't finish his sentence. Santana pushes him out of the way and does wild hand gestures towards him. He replies, also with sign language.

You laugh at her embarrasment. After a little arguement, Thomas waves you goodbye and closes the door, leaving you and Santana outside. You finally look at her and lose your breath.

_"Wow" _She mouths. You smile.

"Wow indeed" You reply, taking her hand and leading her to the sidewalk. You take a taxi to some big business guy's place. Santana looks nervous as hell so you whisper soothing words in her ear as you walk towards your mother.

"Mom" You say. She turns around and makes a strange face.

"Brittany!" She says "And... You are?" She asks, gesturing towards Santana.

"This is Santana. She's my plus one." You explain.

"Oh... You do the talking" She replies, looking at you with disapproval.

"She's... She's mute mom" You say, slightly indignant she's being so oblivious.

"Brittany, honey... Can you come over here?" She says with that stupid little smile on her face.

"What is it?" You ask begrundingly.

"I asked you to bring someone with you and you show up with a GIRL? A MUTE girl?" She asks, and you can't freaking believe it. You can't believe she just said that.

"Really, mom? I'm PANSEXUAL for god's sake. You know it!"

"Oh, I just thought it was a... phase"

"Oh my fu- Okay. Mother. She's staying. I don't give a damn about her being a girl. Or being mute, for that matter." You reply, indignant.

You feel a hand on your shoulder, and when you turn around Santana's there, looking at your mother with a defiant look on her face.

"_Come on_" She mouths at you.

You leave the place, at her request. When you get to the entrance you turn around.

"I HOPE YOU DON'T GET THE DEAL!" You scream at your mother "Bitch" You mumble under your breath.

Santana chuckles beside you as you walk out of the building. You two walk for a while before you decide to stop for dinner on Breadstick's. You get nervous because technically this is your first date but you can't help but chuckle at Santana's excitment over having dinner on Breadtick's.

You're sitting in front of Santana after you both ate your dinner. You're waiting for dessert when you blurt out:

"Are we dating?"

Santana blushes and grins at you before shrugging.

"Seriously though. Are we?" You ask nervously. Your heart rate has increased significantly.

Santana writes something down on her notebook and turns it upside down so you can read it:

_"Will you be my girlfriend? (please say yes oh god)" _

You chuckle at her cuteness and pretend to think it over before blurting out an eager yes. She smiles and leans over, quickly pecking you on the lips.

This might be the happiest you've ever been.


	9. Q and the truth

**Aww man. Sorry it took me so freaking long to post a new chapter. I didn't have the time to write so yeah, sorry mate. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and I'd appreciate any kind of review **

It's 10 p.m. when you leave the restaurant, and since Santana doesn't have to be home until midnight, you both walk to your apartment. While you walk, your hands brush together a few times, but you don't have the guts to take her hand in yours. After a while, she holds you hand though, and your heart beats wildly when you feel her smooth palm pressing against yours, and her thumb drawing soothing circles over your skin.

When you get home, you slowly make your way to the sofa. You grab the remote control to turn on the TV when you feel Santana sit beside you, but she grabs your hand, shaking her head, and you take that as a sign to stop. You have questions for her, you really do, but you know this isn't the time, so you stay silent. She stares at you intently for a while, before slowly getting up and sitting on your lap, facing you, with each leg on a side of your own. Your breath hitches and she chuckles a little bit.

"Hey, you" You mumble breathlessly.

She leans in, and you grab her hips, knowing you should be doing something with your hands. She cups you cheeks and kisses you slowly, tenderly. You kiss her back eagerly, and your heart races every time your tongues touch. You can't help but wonder how come her lips seem to be perfectly shaped for yours and how much you want this, you want her.

You've been kissing for at lest ten minutes when she snakes her hand under your shirt, slowly. You shiver at the feeling, and when the tip of her fingers touch your under boob, you pull away from the kiss, taking a deep breath. You feel her chuckling and you tell her to shut up. She chuckles even more, so you shut her up with a strong, fierce kiss. She gasps, but quickly makes room for your tongue.

It's a half past eleven when she says she's gotta leave. You're dizzy and your lips are swollen when she closes the front door.

You've been dating for three months, and it's been fantastic. You see each other everyday, and you don't think you've ever been this happy. She says this is the happiest she's ever been, too.

You're taking her to meet Quinn tonight. Your book came out great at it's going to get published tomorrow, so you three are celebrating.

You see short blond hair, so you walk towards the table.

"Q!" You exclaim. She gets up, smiling, and hugs you.

You both sit down and catch up while waiting for Santana. Quinn seems really excited to meet her.

After a while, you spot the brunette, who looks nervous, walking towards your table. You smile wildly and get up, hugging her a pecking her on the lips.

"Hey, you" You say sweetly. She mouths a 'hi'.

Quinn gets up, too, and shakes her hand. You introduce them to each other, and you all sit down.

After you order, you three talk. Santana takes hold of your hand and cuddles your side a little bit, and you've never been so thankful you're sitting on a booth. Quinn and Santana seem to be getting along well, and you're really glad.

Santana says she's going to the bathroom and leaves you two.

"Aw man." Quinn says.

"What?"

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Of course I do"

"And you're aware she's lying to you?" Quinn says, raising an eyebrow.

"She's not… She's not lying. She isn't ready to tell me why she can't speak, and that's totally understandable."

"I'm just worried about you, sweetie."

"I'm just fine, Q." You say, when Santana approaches the table.

The dinner goes smoothly, and Quinn seems to really like Santana, and the feeling seems to be reciprocal.

"_I heard what Quinn said" _Santana writes on her notebook.

"What?" You ask, slightly confused, as you sit down on your couch, next to her.

"_She said that I'm lying to you" _

You sigh " Oh jesus… Don't listen to her."

_"I'm not lying, though. I can't. I can't speak"_

"I know, San. I do. I'm just curious."

"_When did you get so smart?" _

You smile at her, a bit sadly. You watch her as she takes a deep breath and holds up a hand. She starts writing furiously. After a while, she hands you the notebook and sighs, hugging herself.

"You sure?" You ask, and she nods.

_"I was ten when it happened. My family was pretty decent, we were happy family. My dad, though… He was… Weird sometimes. At the time, I couldn't understand why. He was a war veteran, too. Anyway. My mom went shopping this one afternoon, and left us alone. I was in my room, and I heard a whimper. I was curious, like any other child, and went to look for the source of the noise. I went to the bathroom. The door was closed. I pushed it open just in time. My father was standing there, a gun in his hand. He didn't see me. He pressed it to his fucking head and then… Pulled the trigger"_

You widen your eyes at the scrawny writing, and look up. Santana's looking at you with a strange expression. You hug her, pull her impossibly close, and whisper everything you can think of in her ear. You both stand like that for a long while.

Eventually, you let go, and keep reading:

_"I've been going to therapy for years now, and I'm almost there. It was supposed to be a surprise, when I got my voice back, I mean, but yeah. I just want you to know I'm trying. I really am."_

You smile at her, sadly, and she smiles back, mouthing "I'm okay".

A while later, you're both on your bed. She's snuggled against you, her head resting on your chest and your arm around her, and you feel that you both can do this.


	10. Pancakes(again) and whispers

**I'M SO SORRY MAN. Seriously, I'm really sorry, but I just wasn't feeling the fanfic vibes lately and I couldn't write mate. Plus, my computer suddenly went all shitty so yeah, sorry again.**

**xoKara: Thanks love! **

**allilurks: Yeah, it is really sad, but it was necessary. Anyways, soon you'll find out :)**

**Gosh, you two are so great, thanks for being nice to me!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

You wake up to the smell of pancakes and the sound of Amy Winehouse playing on your stereo. You're taken by surprise for a moment, but then you notice Santana's not on the bed with you, and even though you miss feeling that close to her, you're really excited for those pancakes.

You get up and brush your teeth, smiling as you see Santana's used the toothbrush you bought her some days ago. This feels really homey, you think as you walk towards the kitchen.

You want to take her by surprise, so you approach her slowly and carefully. And then, you hear it. You're confused for a moment, but deep down you know what it is. Santana's singing. More like whisper-singing, and it's barely audible, but it's defnitely there. You stand there, close to her, and listen to her voice. It's smokey and sexy and beautiful and all kinds of arousing, and your breathing gets a bit heavy. Her voice starts to quiver slightly, like she's trying really hard to keep it going.

"Your voice's beautiful" You whisper as you hug her from behind. She doesn't jump or even show any signs of surprise, and you realize why her voice was quivering. She was nervous, you think. You ain't an expert, though.

She relaxes against your body, and you kiss the top of her head. She let's out a sigh of happiness.

"This is nice" You mutter against her hair. "Waking up to someone and all that." You explain.

She nods.

You help her with the pancakes and almost die out of complete adoration when you see she's made chocolate chip pancakes. You told her they were your favorite a while ago.

"Hey... I've been thinking... Do you think I can learn sign language?" You say slowly. "Or am I... Like... Too stupid to do it?" You ask, frowning at the word.

She lets out a breath that screams exhasperation and grabs her notebook, writing wildly.

"_Don't EVER use that fucking word again okay? You're a genius, Brittany, and as I alredy told you, don't let people tell you otherwise"_

You smile at her cuteness, and blush a bit for doing something that pisses her off.

After breakfast, she starts to teach you sign language. It's really hard and you keep getting distracted by Lord Tubbington, and she keeps letting out hufs of annoyance every time the cat shows up. She got scared the first time she saw it, weeks ago. She said it wasn't a cat and you kept saying it was, and she said that someone had tricked her into buying an alien. You laughed at her, and eventually, you managed to convince her it was a cat.

Anyway, you cook her lunch while she convinces her mother (she explained to you that her mother was travelling the first time you went to her house) to let her sleep over at your place again, and you have to call her and swear you're going to take care of her daughter before she says yes.

It's eight p.m. and you're writing while Santana stares at you. It's kind of weird, but also nice. Suddenly, you burst out laughing.

"What are you even doing?" You ask, chuckling.

She smiles and chuckles before answering with a "Watching you write".

"But that's no fun! You can go do other stuff while I write, I just need to finish this page."

She gets on all fours since you're both sitting on the floor, and leans over. When her mouth is pratically touching your earlobe she whispers a throaty, barely audible and really raw "_You're _no fun."

Your heart stops and you gasp because fuck, that was probably the hottest thing someone's ever done. You look at her and her pupils are really dark and she's got a sexy smirk on her face and you just kind of lose your mind and kiss her, making her lay down on the floor as you do so, exploring her mouth like you're life depends on it. She grabs your face and kisses back, hard. You let out a moan, because _fuck_. Suddenly, there are hands grabbing your shirt and tugging it up slightly. You break away and she's looking at you, asking for permission. You nod with a smile.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**I suppose you guys know what's coming next chapter ;)**


	11. Whimpers and words

**Yoooo I totally forgot to tell you guys, but unless you actually want me to keep this story going, this is the last chapter. I'm really sorry I didn't warn you before and stuff. I just don't have anything else to add to this story, but if anyone wants me to keep going, I can totally keep it going. It'll probably take me a while longer to update but yeah, just let me know what you think.**

Her warm hands make their way up your torso along with your shirt, and you kind of lose your breath everytime her fingers brush against your skin. You sit up and she does, too, throwing your shirt over your head and looking you in the eye. You make eye contact for quite a long time before she makes this pained face and lets her eyes roam through your body. You feel self conscious with her looking at you like that, so tenderly and full of adoration. She looks mesmerized and then just leans forwards to kiss you hungrily.

You don't know how, but you end up on your feet again, and she's got her body flush against yours and it's such an amazing feeling you feel dizzy. You grab her thighs and she does this half jump and ends up with her legs wrapped around your waist. You hold her tightly while kissing her, walking until her back presses against a wall. She moves down, kissing your jawline and you moan, thrusting forward, which makes the skirt she's wearing ride up and your stomach makes contact with her center.

"Fuck" You let out with a whimper "You're... You're really wet" You mumble, and she just keeps on kissing your jaw and neck. You're kind of going crazy, so you walk to your bedroom, hitting walls and furniture as you go since she's still planting open-mouthed kisses over your pulse point.

You manage to get there, and you let go of her, and she lands on your bed. She moves forward, placing her fingers over your jeans' button, and you cover her shaky hands with yours, helping her to take off your jeans. When they're finally off, you kneel on the bed and grab a fistful of her button-up shirt, pulling her flush against your body. You kiss again and again, and after a while the kisses become even hungrier, all teeth and tongue and really sloppy.

You start unbuttoning the top button of her shirt, but stop yourself.

"You sure about this?" You ask carefully. You know this is her first time, she's told you she was a virgin before, and you really don't want to force her or pressure her into anything.

She nods firmly, and you know she wouldn't lie about this, so you unbutton her top button. You're on the second one when you kinda lose your patience.

"Fuck it" You mumble, and you may or may not rip open her shirt, buttons flying every where and shit. She chuckles at your desperation but it quickly ceases when she notices your eyes roaming over her cleavage. It's kind of the most arousing sight ever.

You kind of freeze at this moment, but the next thing you know, she's taken off her bra and her breasts are pratically begging for attention. You willingly lean down and, with your hands pressed against the small of her back, start sucking and nipping on both her nipples. You look up and she's making this really hot expression of arousal and you get even wetter (if that's even possible).

After like half an hour later (or maybe 5 minutes, you're too aroused and dizzy to care) you're hovering over her, you're both naked and her hands are caressing your breasts, her thumbs rolling over your niples and you're moaning and whimpering embarrasingly loud.

You lean down and kiss her, then make your way down to her jaw, neck, collabones, and before you know it you're planting kisses all over her stomach. She's letting out little and almost soundless whimpers and you think if you died right now the only thing you'd be upset about is that you wouldn't be able to listen to those whimpers ever again, and feel that delicious skin under your lips.

You kiss both her thighs and she shudders under your body. You look up, asking silently for permission, but the aroused look she gives you is enough for you. You look down, encountering her glistening center and _fuck_ she's really wet.

You run your tongue over her center once, and she shudders, and lets out a moan. The sound is like hot chocolate on a rainy day, but like, sexier.

You keep moving your tongue over her center, tasting her in every possible way, and it's so fucking good you feel light-headed. You feel she's on the edge, so you carefully push two fingers inside of her. She whimpers, so you keep moving your fingers inside of her, along with your tongue until she shudders. Her body goes rigid for a moment, and then she collapses. You keep your movements for a moment before stopping completely.

You make your way up her body, running your lower lip along her stomach as you go. You kiss each stiff nipple once before pushing your self up and over Santana's face. You kiss her, and her lips tremble as if she's moaning at the taste of herself.

Suddenly she flips you over and then there are two fingers pushing inside you and _fuck _Santana taking control is the hottest thing in existence and you curse and moan as she rubs your clip with her thumb and pushes her fingers in and out of you. You're moaning like crazy and she's looking at you with utter adoration and you come, moaning out her name.

She collapses at your side, and you're still shaking at your orgasm. You feel her eyes on you, radiating what you think (and hope) is love. After you finally stop shaking like crazy, she starts drawing circles over your stomach. You pull the covers over your body and relaz at the feeling of her fingers over your skin.

When you look at her, smilling, she's smilling too.

"I love you" She says. You freeze.

It's her voice. Her voice. She didn't whisper it. She didn't moan, or whimper. She actually fucking said those three words. Those three words that feel like melted caramel, that throaty voice coated with the afterglow of both of your orgasms, and you think you've never been this happy. You don't realize there's a tear running down your face until she wipes it away and presses her body against your side, embracing you.

"I... I love you, too" You murmur.

And she looks at you, and you know what she's thinking.

That she knows. And so do you.

**The end (?)**


End file.
